


Smoke Your Tears Away

by OrdinaryThings



Series: Hellers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x02, Cas smoking, Coda, Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Just talk for god's sake, M/M, Memories, POV Dean Winchester, Sad Dean, What happened between, raising Hell, sort of angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Después de la discusión con Cas, Dean tiene algunos pensamientos que no se atrevió a contar.





	Smoke Your Tears Away

Dean camina por el pasillo, haciendo que las suelas de sus zapatos peguen tan fuerte en el suelo que pareciese un eco que seguramente podría escucharse por la cuadra entera.

Dolor, ira y desesperanza.

Eso es todo.

El frío de aquella escuela es lo único que parece ser su acompañante en ese momento. Dean ni siquiera sabe a donde se dirige, pero mientras sea lejos de Castiel, está bien.

Las palabras en su mente de repente lo frenan, de poco a poco, su respiración se agita y su mente no puede oír más que lo que el ángel le había dicho.

_Nosotros lo somos._

¿Ellos lo eran? ¿Qué lo eran? ¿La mayor mentira del mundo?

Dean se detiene finalmente, la noche llamándolo a su labor allá afuera con esos malditos fantasmas que no hace más que comerle la mente. Un apocalipsis más que solucionar en sus manos. Decide entonces finalmente darse un poco tiempo para _existir_, y se sienta allí, en la mitad de un pasillo obscuro, solo iluminado por los faroles de la calle y la exaltada luna creciente.

¿Cas sabe quién realmente es Dean?

Porque ni siquiera Dean lo hace ahora.

Creyó que amar a Cas era parte de sí mismo. Él creyó que era irrefutable, algo que lo hacía actuar y creer en todo lo que él era, algo que lo volvía fuerte, _que lo hacía valer la pena. _Saber que todo lo que siempre creyó y amó fue parte de un guión abominable, quiera o no, derrumba su mundo por completo. Apenas puede ver a Castiel a los ojos, y culpa de ello recae en sus hombros.

_Lo llamamos… vida._

¿Pero de qué vida habla el ángel?

Dean Winchester nunca tuvo una. Nunca entendió más que dolor, ira y desesperanza. Él era el encargado de dar lo que siempre le faltó a todos a su alrededor, a su hermano. Por lo que nunca se creyó merecedor de ser salvado por nadie, y entonces Cas vino a su vida.

De pronto, alguien comenzó a ver todo lo que nadie nunca había visto en él. Y los días dejaron de ser simplemente eso, a transformarse en _verdaderos._ Porque Dean dejó de temerle a muchas cosas, si Cas estaba a su lado.

Y hay algo en la manera en la que Cas siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, una sutil y casual manera de siempre cargar con la esperanza y la inocencia que a Dean siempre le faltó. Eso era su vida, Cas era su vida, y ahora, _su vida es la nada. _

_¿Qué era real de todo ello?_

_Ellos lo eran. _

_Pero ya no lo son._

Decide ponerse de pie finalmente, Sam lo debe estar buscando y el mundo nunca ha esperado a acabarse por sus berrinches.

Dean vuelve a trazar su camino con la suela de sus zapatos, ahora de una manera suave, apenas siendo percibida por su hermano, que tan solo con mirarlo comprende lo que sucede. Ambos asienten, y Dean prepara sus armas para salir de caza en silencio.

Cuando está a punto de salir, observa por el ventanal que da al estacionamiento y puede ver a su Impala… aunque no está solo.

Una gabardina usual cubre la mayor parte del maletero, sosteniendo a un cansado ángel que mantiene su mirada en el cielo, y su atención a un cigarrillo prendido a medio camino.

Dean nunca había visto a Cas fumar. Supone que los tiempos no pueden volverse más extraños.

Suspira y piensa en lo hermoso que sería no tener inercia en aquel momento. En sentarse a su lado, prender otro cigarrillo y fumar todas sus lágrimas fuera. Mandar a el mundo en el humo y hacer llegar a Chuck lo mucho que quiere mandarlo a diablo. Allí, junto a Cas, existiendo.

Pero su vida ha dejado de ser suya desde hace mucho.

Cas da una última calada de su cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y bajarse del Impala dispuesto a seguir con sus labores. Se ha tomado demasiado tiempo libre aquella noche.

Cuando gira su cabeza de vuelta al ventanal de la escuela, no hay nadie allí.


End file.
